Ben Noir
Ben Tennyson is an ex-Plumber turned Private eye in Dimension 90214. He derives from a dimension with a "Film Noir" type of environment. On said Earth, Ben had taken the path of becoming a Plumber then Private Investigation, rather than a superhero. Appearance At the age of 17, this Ben is almost a physical match of Ben-Prime. All except for taste in clothing. He wears a green T-shirt beneath an old, brown Air-Force jacket, previously belonging to his Papa Max. On the left breast of the jacket is the etched outline of the number "10". Beneath such he wears khakis and black/white tennis shoes. On the belt of his khakis is a holster that holds a standard issue blaster from his Plumber days. And as common among almost all versions of Ben Tennyson, he has an Omnitrix. His happens to resemble that of the Prototype Omnitrix, pre-recalibration. Personality The Ben of this dimension is somewhat that of a stereotypical Film Noir protagonist. Rough around the edges, deductive and carries some kind of regret on his shoulders. Ben has somewhat of a righteous temper, not able to stand by as wrong actions take place. Whenever people do wrong in front of him, he'll always rush forward to make things right. He especially has a disgusted dislike of the anti-alien bigotry that plagues his Earth, often getting physical with those who display such. Because of his righteous temper, Ben has been described as somewhat of a loose cannon and doesn't get along with authority figures. Not even the Plumbers authority that he once served. Believing them to be "serving a flawed system", Ben often interferes with them, often getting on their bad side. Especially to that of the Magister Rook Blonko of this dimension. Being a private eye, Ben is clever and deductive. He often notices detailed that others tend to overlook. He's quick to go on his hunches in a case, them usually being right. Whenever solving a case before law enforcement, he is quick and cocky to rub the news in their faces. Ben carries a regret on his shoulders, that being the death of this dimension's Kevin Levin. An accident in line of duty, but Ben personally feels responsible and guilty for it. His demeanor darkens whenever the subject is brought up. Powers and Abilities Common among all Ben Tennyson(s), he is capable of changing into alien forms with his Omnitrix. With years of training and experience, he is more than skilled in the use of these forms, especially in combat. But rather than completely rely on it, Ben does frequently use his natural abilities of combat and intellect. Among the various fights with aliens, Ben has received basic Plumber training in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. Both armed and Unarmed, for that matter. Whenever Ben actually uses his blaster, he displays such with extreme skill and precision. Even equips the blaster with a voice command of "rapid fire". It's all almost to the point that he only uses the Omnitrix when pressed. The more impressive skill for this Ben though, is his intellect and skills of observation. For once living up to his above average intellect and photographic memory. With his new route of being a detective, he uses these to skills to solve and analyze crime scenes. Most of the time, he uses all of his senses to investigate such matters. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left without it's power until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. And while Ben's skilled in combat nonetheless, he is still just human. Which of course leaves him a tad vulnerable. And Omnitrix working or not, his alien forms do come with weaknesses that apply to him. While being more pragmatic and skilled with combat, he is still hindered by multiple variables. He is still an impulsive and reckless teenager with an awful temper. His defiance to authority figures often does him more harm than good. His guilty conscience regarding the death of this dimension's Kevin Levin has left him somewhat shell-shocked and impaired his sense of judgement. He often refuses the offer of help in order to prevent someone else getting killed, which usually leaves on his own with little resources. Biography This Ben Tennyson was born of Dimension 90214, an Earth that bears the imagery and atmosphere akin to the 1920's-1930's. Ben grew up as a trouble maker, often getting into disagreements and fights. But soon came the arrival of alien life on his Earth. Prejudice and tensions were high between humans and aliens, but not with Ben. Ben was often quick to defend aliens when they'd be treated unfair. Ben was often curious and a snoop. And one day he went snooping in some of Papa Max's old things in his family's antic. That was how and when he discovered his grandfather's past as a Plumber, an interstellar variation of law enforcement. Immediately interested, Ben wanted to be a part of such. An interest that only grew even more when one day, a strange thing landed from the sky and next to his home. Popping out from it was a device onto his wrist; A device known as the Omnitrix. Equipped with incredible powers, Ben began helping those around him. It immediately got the Plumber's attention. They wanted to keep Ben nearby, at least to monitor him. Ben bargained with them by inserting himself in their ranks. At a young age, Ben became a Plumber. Throughout the years, Ben became a hero towards the people but a hassle for his fellow Plumbers. He was a loose cannon whose antics often cause nothing more than difficulty. Ben couldn't stand it, especially when they would just allow the anti-alien bigotry that ran rampant. Heck, some of their own members were aliens, so why would they just allow it to continue?! One day, Ben went out to run a little personal errand: A talk with Kevin Levin, his best friend and boyfriend of his cousin, Gwen. Kevin had ran into a snag with Gwen, that being his little energy addiction that was changing his behavior. Ben was trying to do Gwen a favor by talking some sense into Kevin. But unfortunately nearby was a raving supremacist known as Enoch. Enoch walked up trying to attack alien civilians with a blaster of sorts. Ben immediately got involved and tried to stop him, only for Kevin to be shot and killed in the crossfire. In a fit of rage, Ben had taken the shot and took Enoch out with lethal force. Ben would soon be expelled from the Plumbers. Following the tragedy, Ben moved into Undertown, a segregated neighborhood for aliens beneath Bellwood. He became the neighborhood's sole human resident and a Private Investigator for hire. Ben would continue good in his own way, case by case. Eventually he would become at odds with an alien gangster in Undertown known as Psyphon. Relationships Family ''Carl and Sandra Tennyson - ''Ben's relationship with his parents are pretty much at odds. The two clearly love their son, but are conflicted by his career choice and their different attitude towards aliens. Carl dislikes the fact that Ben chose the same career path as his own father as a Plumber. Sandra simply fears aliens in general, disgusting Ben's principles. Ben and his parents are currently not on speaking terms. ''Gwen Tennyson - ''Similar to Prime, Gwen is Ben's favorite cousin and closest confidant. Ben often frequents the services of her mystical speakeasy, ''Lucky Girl's. ''Gwen does not hold anything against Ben regarding the accidental death of Kevin, but Ben refuses to listen to such. The two get along to this day with Gwen hoping for Ben to stay safe in his line of work. ''Max Tennyson - ''Max has a matching relationship with Ben as that of Prime's. Like Gwen, Max is loving of Ben and hopes for his safety regarding his work and mental health. Max initially was against Ben becoming a Plumber, but knew there was no stopping it. Ben often sees his Papa Max at work as a chef at ''Lucky Girl's. '' Friends ''Kevin Levin - ''The past history regarding the Ben and Kevin of this world is largely unknown. All that clarified is that Kevin is Ben's best friend and Gwen's disgruntled, late boyfriend. Such a relationship was on edge due to Kevin's rising energy addiction. Ben heavily regrets his death and believes himself responsible, regardless of it being an accident. ''Zed - ''Unlike her Prime counterpart, Zed's history is largely unknown, as well as how she got to Earth. Zed was previously the pet of Kevin Levin, left behind at his home after his death. Finding her, Ben took upon himself to take her in as a reminder of his late friend. She is quite friendly and loyal to Ben, yet aggressive to others. She acts as both Ben's pet and guard dog of his home/office. ''Jimmy Jones - ''A human child that Ben gets along with who also acts as his informant of some kind. Jimmy will often comply with Ben out of some kind of hero worship, providing a lead on a case if he can. Ben will often reward the child by taking him out for a drink at ''Lucky Girl's. '' Love Interests ''Esther - ''Being a fellow resident of Undertown, Ben often comes across Esther, a member of the local Krahho tribe. The two easily get along, Esther often trying to tag along on a case despite Ben's wishes. She will often point him in the right direction on a lead if she can. Unlike his prime self, Ben easily picks up on Esther's advances. Other ''Rook Blonko - ''Plumber Magister, stickler for rules and overall pain for Ben. Ben and Rook are constantly at odds, Rook disliking Ben interfering with Plumber cases. Rook will often attempt to block Ben from helping but to no avail. Rook is also the one who expelled Ben from the Plumbers. ''Pakmar - ''Surprisingly, this Ben does not have the history of destroying Pakmar's businesses. In fact, Ben does not become a nuisance for Pakmar in this world until after becoming a tenant of his at ''Pakmar's Plaza. ''And in which, the only two grievances Ben has done is flaking out on paying his rent on time. That, and violating the no pets policy. All in all, Pakmar does tend to be annoyed with Ben. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * The number of his dimension, 90214, is a reference to Marvel Comic's Earth-90214. Both having the noir-style environment. * It is mentioned by Professor Paradox to Ben-Prime, that this Ben would have been involved in the Time War, but he was preoccupied with a case at the time. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Plumbers Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Detectives Category:Former Plumbers Category:Teenagers Category:Chronos22